Finally
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: It finally happens for Rachel and Mike


Finally

"Morning Rach" Mike said with a gentle smile at the petite brunette as she stood at her locker getting her books for morning classes.

"Good Morning Michael" Rachel replied promptly not turning to face him as she tiptoed trying to reach a book that had somehow fallen backwards to the back where she couldn't reach it. Smiling at her refusal to ask for help, knowing it was still because she expected not to receive it, Mike leaned over her and easily pulled the book out "oh thank you" Rachel said in gratitude as he placed the books into her hands.

"No problem Rach" Mike said with another grin "why didn't you just ask Finn?"

"Oh I mentioned it, he just said he was sure I would get it and walked away" Rachel said faintly, thinking back to her boyfriend's distant attitude lately unless Mike was around and then he was all over her. Mike bit his tongue to restrain himself from yelling at Rachel that Finn was a tool and was just using her, because he would say it for the wrong reasons, he wanted to tell her because he wanted her. Wanted to be able to run his fingers through her long brown hair, and smooth his hands down her extraordinary long legs as they made out, wanted to feel her perfect and petite body pressed against his as they danced, or hugged, or simply stood side by side as they talked with friends and he could wrap an arm around her.

"Well I got it for you" he said lamely trailing off as Rachel organised her books into her arms

"Yes thank you" she said looking up at him again before the bell went for first period "oh well must get to history, I shall see you later Mike" she said in farewell with a gentle hand on his arm as she slid past.

"Bye Rach" he said trying to restrain himself from grabbing her and pulling her closer and not letting her go as his arm erupted in goose bumps at her gentle touch, he followed her down the hallway with his eyes as he waited for the warning before finally heading towards his girlfriends locker.

"Tee" he said gruffly as he walked up to her, his eyebrows arching as he found her talking to Finn intently, not knowing that the two of them were so close.

"Oh hey" she said distractedly still looking at Finn in awe who glanced at his friend smugly, his shoulders dropping as he failed to get a rise out of Mike.

"Whatever" Mike said with a shrug before walking off again towards his own class, if Tina wanted to flirt with Finn and perhaps break up with him in the process then that was fine with him, and saved him doing it as was the plan tonight, he knew he couldn't stay with Tina any longer when he had such strong feelings for Rachel.

Of course that plan went to hell the minute he, Rachel, Puck and unfortunately the gossip queens of McKinley, Kurt and Mercedes entered the choir room at fourth period."What the fuck!" Rachel screamed as she found her boyfriend wrapped around Tina in a tight embrace his tongue moving furiously against hers.

"Rachel" he squeaked as he finally wrenched himself away and moved forward "it was...I was just..." he stumbled over his words only to stop in shock at the smart crack of Rachel's hand meeting his cheek.

"Don't even bother" she said coldly before turning away and meeting the gaze of Kurt and Mercedes who were gleefully videoing everything on their phone "oh nice! Let's just use other peoples situations as fodder for our dull uninteresting lives, grow up!" she ordered before pushing herself between the two of them and leaving.

"Dude!" Puck snapped at Finn in anger "after all this shit you gave me" taking his fist back he punched Finn in the jaw, making sure that it was on the other side of Rachel's perfect handprint on the other side.

All the while Mike just stared at his now ex-girlfriend who wouldn't meet his gaze and stared at the floor "well that fucking sucked" he finally drawled "good thing I didn't actually like you" shrugging his shoulders he walked away as Tina looked up and gasped in shock.

Ripping the Finn necklace from her neck as she walked down the hallway Rachel paused at Tina's locker and pushed it through the vent before grabbing a permanent marker and scrawling on it _you'll need that piece of trash now. _Puck and Mike watching what she had done laughed harshly, happy that Rachel was getting even and not upset, not realising she was just too angry right now to be upset.

"I won't be in glee" she choked out to the both of them before leaving quickly before they could stop her. Retreating to her perpetually empty house Rachel allowed herself one night to wallow in the misery that was coursing through her veins at catching Finn, armed with a tub of dairy free ice cream and romantic films she wallowed on the sofa all night before falling into an exhausted sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Dressing in her sophomore year stable clothes rather than the dresses Finn had preferred, Rachel pulled on a short black skirt and white shirt with a grey wrap cardigan and knee socks, she liked her personal style. It was unique like her and changing it for Finn had been a mistake, one she wasn't going to do again, any evolution of her style would be on her terms from now on, grabbing her small messenger bag though rather than her roll bag she headed to her car and school.

"Morning Rach" Mike said opening her door for her as she pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off.

"Morning Michael" Rachel said accepting his hand to help her out of the car, grabbing her bag on the way "how are you today?"

"I'm cool, you?" he asked studying her intently to make sure she was ok and not lying to him as she answered.

"I am perfectly fine" Rachel smiled "yesterday was trying but that was yesterday, today is a new day"

"You really can just do that?" Mike asked remembering seeing her upset for days after Jesse had egged her and gone back to Vocal Adrenaline.

"I have to" Rachel said with a grimace as they approached her locker.

Mike smiled in sympathy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to hug her close "You will then. You are pretty awesome Rach don't let anyone tell you any differently today ok?"

"I'll wont" Rachel said turning to lean against her locker and looking up at her friend as Puck ambled up to them.

"Berry you got to do me a solid" Puck said with a smirk

"I would be happy to help you in any way I could Noah you know that" Rachel said seriously resting a hand on his arm.

"Never stop wearing those skirts" Puck said seriously only earning himself a slap on the arm for his troubles.

"Noah!"

"What? You look hot!"

Mike behind Rachel nodded in agreement and studied her legs before the slamming on a locker made all three of them jump and turn towards Tina who was scrubbing at the permanent marker on her locker door glaring at Rachel and Mike in anger.

"Seeing as you are the one who cheated maybe you should get off that high horse" Rachel advised her smugly "you're the one in the wrong" turning back to her locker Rachel pulled out her books only for Mike to take them out of her hands and tangle their fingers together to walk Rachel to class.

"Bye Tina" Mike winked as he led Rachel past his ex who was glaring at him again "thanks for cheating on me, saved me dumping your ass by the way" he added tugging Rachel closer, cockling as Tina's eyes filled with tears and she ran off.

Only for them to round the corner to come face to face with Finn sporting a bruised jaw and Rachel's hand print still across his left cheek, Rachel swallowed and pulled away from Mike to walk around him. Mike grabbed Rachel's hand again as they passed the embarrassed former quarterback and tugged her closer "I meant what I just told Tina you know" he whispered as they walked the hallway together.

"About you being about to dump her?" Rachel said meekly "I'm sure that..."

"No I was telling the truth, and there is a reason for why I was going to dump her as well that you need to know about"

"What?" Rachel asked curiously

"Let me take you on a date tonight and I'll tell you" Mike blackmailed, knowing Rachel's curiosity would drive her mad until she agreed.

"Oh fine" Rachel groused with a grin that took away the harshness of her tone.

"I'll pick you up tonight" Mike promised dropping a kiss onto Rachel's head and dashing away before he kissed her properly before telling her what was going on in his head.

Gleeeeeeeeee

"You look amazing" Mike said stunned as Rachel opened her front door later that night in a simple black lace dress and a pair of black heels.

"Is this ok? I didn't know where you were planning on taking me"

"Dinner and dancing the perfect date" Mike said taking her hand again and tangling their fingers together to led her to his car, opening her door for her and helping her in "I thought we could go for Indian first though, I know they do a lot of Vegan dishes at the one in town"

"Thank you for thinking of me" Rachel said sincerely reaching over to rest her hand on his leg on impulse as he drove, Mike slightly jumping at the touch but looking over at her and grinning as he drove them into town.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Rachel said as she was helped into her seat as they arrived at the restaurant "about Tina and you?"

"Yep I was going to break up with her. That night"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't have the same feelings for her that I used to, in fact I had feelings for someone else"

"Oh" Rachel said sitting back and toying with the fork at the side of her plate, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for him to explain, not sure she could handle him falling for someone else that wasn't her again.

"You Rach, it's always been you" Mike said reaching over to still her hands "I had feelings for you"

"Had?" Rachel squeaked

"Have Rach. I always have had feelings for you and I can't imagine a time that I won't"

Sighing in relief Rachel lent over the small table and grabbed the back of his neck to tug him closer and crush their lips together. Finally. Just like they had wanted for years.


End file.
